The present invention relates to a color graphic and texture data transmission and duplication system which achieves the functions of fax transmission, fax receiving, scanning, duplication, printing, and data communication.
Since the rising of the general mood of SOHO (small office & home office), the demand for office automation machines such as fax machines, scanners, duplicators, printers, etc., has been continuously increased. These office automation machines are expensive, operated separately. When several office automation machines are used, much installation space is needed. Further, because regular G4 color fax machines are very expensive, they cannot be popularly accepted.